


Fish the Dog

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: The Clexa Fish the dog au but with Cartinelli (Angie brings home a dog named Fish when she was supposed to get an actual fish with Natasha, Natasha is a shit):





	

Angie couldn’t just say no. Nobody could say no. And Natasha knew it.

“That is not a fish!” Peggy stared at the two standing in her study’s doorway. A bundle of fur woofed softly from Natasha’s arms.

“She’s so soft Peggy! And she’ll be much better at teaching Natasha responsibility than a fish!”

“Natasha leads six-man missions to destroy entire compounds Angie! What else does she need to know about responsibility?!”

Natasha hadn’t seen Peggy this worked up in ages. Natasha repressed a smile a patted Fish between the ears.

“But that’s different Peggy!”

Peggy held up her hands and visibly attempted to control her temper. “One week, you two have one week to find… Fish a home.”

Here Natasha spoke up, “Two weeks.”

Peggy stared at her. Natasha stared back. Lightning crackled between them and Fish woofed worriedly. Angie rolled her eyes.

“Two weeks.” Peggy’s words were laced with venom and Natasha nodded.

Natasha had Fish completely trained in less than fifteen days and when Peggy had a bad day, Fish was sent to wag her tail at Peggy. Peggy didn’t mention the two-week deadline and it passed with no more than a soft woof.

Almost three years later Angie asked Natasha why she’d been so adamant about the dog. Natasha replied, “I knew it’d be good for her.”

Angie turned and looked to Peggy. Swearing softly as the now grown-up Fish took off with Peggy’s newspaper. Angie patted Natasha’s shoulder and smiled.


End file.
